By Light of the Hollow Moon
by MaliceUnchained
Summary: A Moon Elf wizard struggles to come to terms with her lover's death, to the point that she seeks a way to bring her back. She believes she is willing to pay any cost - but she has little idea just how heavy the cost will truly be...


**A/N: So, I have multiple projects on the go, many stories that need finishing, plus two novels to work on, so what do I do the minute I start doing some writing again? Start a new project, of course! It seems so obvious!**

 **Anyway, here, have my first Neverwinter-based story that I actually have ideas for and intend to do something with. Many thanks to Kretolus because he's an awesome friend.**

* * *

 **By Light of The Hollow Moon**

The young Moon Elf counted her coin with an exasperated sigh, dropping it back into her pouch which she fastened at her waist once more. Five hundred gold, seventy-two silvers, and eighteen coppers. It might have seemed like a lot to others, but few people had the same draw on their finances as Sirene.

Sirene El'Luna, Moon Elf and experienced wizard, had too many things to pay for to be content with her current funds. Rent for her pathetic-yet-quiet lodgings, food, repairs, supplies, not to mention a handful of mercenaries and several less-than-savoury magical experts, all served to ensure that she existed in a carefully maintained state of perpetual austerity - which, given her personal quest, was a situation she was willing to endure.

She hurried down the steps that led from the more affluent parts of the Protector's Enclave, following the street around until she went past one of the main gates and the Driftwood Inn, a few doors down from which she had her lodgings. It was small, draughty, frequently noisy due to the proximity to the inn, and was more likely to collapse or burn down than be broken into. However, it was also private for much the same reasons, and that was worth the inconveniences.

Sirene opened the door - eventually, and only after hitting it repeatedly - stepped inside, and slammed the door closed again, ignoring the faint cloud of dust that drifted down from the ceiling. She heaved a weary sigh, resting her hand on the door just a moment long, almost afraid to head back to her pathetic private life.

Finally she took another, shaking breath, turned around, and pulled her hood off as she made her way to a small stove. She threw in a small block of timber, set it alight with a gesture, then dropped into the creaking chair beside the stove, running a hand through her jet black hair.

After a fashion, the young elf threw her coin pouch onto a small desk just in front of her, emitting a sound of disgust and scrubbing at her eyes.

There was a sound of delicate wings flickering nearby, slowing and then coming to a stop, and soft steps sounded on the desk.

"Bad day?"

"Don't get me started, Sylvi," Sirene sighed, opening her piercing green eyes to look at the Sylph."Unless we find an answer or better work soon, we'll be back on the streets before the month is out." She idly tossed a small piece of meat from a nearby plate, and the rustling of scales heralded the arrival of Garda, her remoraz companion. The sinuous, serpentine creature devoured the morsel heartily, before slinking over to where Sirene sat.

"What do we do, Sylvi?" she asked, reaching out to scratch Garda on the top of his head. The vicious-looking creature closed its eyes and pressed against her hand, demanding more scratches, which she was glad to oblige with.

"Obvious," the Sylph stated, standing with her hands on her hips and tossing her short blonde hair back, looking as mighty as such a small creature could. "We find bigger and badder things to make dead, you earn vast amounts of gold, finish your work, then we all retire to some quiet island to live fat and happy."

"You've thought this through," Sirene answered with a ghost of a smile, and the Sylph giggled.

"Well, I have to _something_ to occupy myself while you're out chasing Orcs, or Blackwater Bandits, or whatever else you've been k-"

Sylvi let out a sudden "eep!" and disappeared rapidly, even Garda making himself scarce as he sensed the same thing.

As the temperature around her dropped, Sirene also knew what - or who - was with her, and her hands shook as she buried her face in them.

 _You push yourself too hard, my love,_ whispered a voice behind her, the words seeming to appear in her mind in the voice of someone she lost.

"Matahni…" Sirene said to the air, her voice a trembling sob. "You know why I push myself as I do. I can't...I can't let you stay like this." She brushed away a tear, wishing that just once, Matahni could do it herself again.

 _My dearest heart,_ Matahni said, _it pains me to see you like this._ There was the impression of a weak laugh, a smile formed of sorrow. _Well...as much as anything pains me now._

"Typical," the Moon Elf replied, "even in death you're trying to make me laugh."

 _Because you are still so bad at it, dearest. But you can learn._

"Perhaps," Sirene said, forcing some strength into her voice as she stood, and grabbed her hood once more. "But while I languish here, I'm not out there, trying to find a way to bring you back to me. I...I need to go."

 _Sirene!_

The wizard ignored her deceased lover, yanking the door open and hurrying back into the street, Sylvi following her at high speed.

She was determined to bring Matahni back...at _any_ cost.


End file.
